with studies, laughters and pregnancies!
by metamorphTonks
Summary: Remus Tonks & Fred live Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione live at the Burrow. Everybody's everyday lives with funny & nice situations, and little obstacles. But now that Voldemort's defeated, everything will be fine! I suck in summaries R&R plz! sexual conten
1. Diary

Ι don't own Harry Potter and all the related characters. I own only the plot.

_The first year is over! I was the best student in the class. I had the best grades! And during the year, I have given Gryffindor a lot of points. I'm so proud! But the best thing that happenned this year, and the best thing in my whole life, was Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. They are like... like the brothers I never had. It's wonderful I met them! I may be a nerd, Malfoy might thinks that, but I don't care! I have my marks, and Ron and Harry, who like me the way I are! I was so happy when I received the letter for Hogwarts! Witch! Wow! I bought the books immidiatelly and started studying! Mum and dad are so happy, but they still don't let me make my teeth small when I find the right charm. They want me to put braces. Anyway. In two weeks I'm going to Hogwarts again! I have to go to Diagon Alley, buy my books and study!_

_I'm happy right now, but also confused. Second year is difficult and I have to concertrate in my lessons. But how can I?Ron and Harry arrived in Hogwarts with a flying car! Professor McGonagal gave them detention. They were seen by muggles. Sometimes I don't know... I feel like I have to protect them, from doing stupid things. They're the best friends I've ever had. Actually, they are the only ones who wanted to be my friends. Them, and Ron's sister, Ginny, who is a good first year girl. And guess what else happenned: I had my first period! I only told to Ginny, and I sent an owl to mum._

_Terrible things happen in the castle. The chamber of secrets has opened. Mrs. Noris and Colin Creevey are__petrified. I'm afraid. 'Mudbloods' like Malfoy calls them, are all in great danger. And I'm Muggle-born. Harry thinks Malfoy opened the chamber. Oh my God, the polyjuice potion must be ready quickly._

_Well, I just woke up. I was also a victim of the basilisk. I didn't feel anything when that happenned. I just was awake, and the next time I wasn't. Now, the basilisk is killed, and Ginny is ok. Unfortunately, the exams were cancelled. The second year is over. I'm going with mum and dad at France. It will be very interesting.  
I think I... like Ron. You know, fancy him. I like his red hair and clumsiness... But when I told mum, she said I'm too young for love. I think she's right. She _IS _right. I must probably like Ron as a friend, like Harry. Besides, now I must concertrate in my lessons.  
_

So that's it. Hermione didn't remember she was feeling somthing for her friend when she had finished the second year. She made sure her door at Burrow was locked, and continued reading.

_I can't believe it! The mass murderer Sirius Black is after Harry and he still does stupid things! He comes to Hogsmeade, and I think he wants to kill Black. I know it hurts to know that the man who 'killed' your parents is around, but Harry must take care of himself._

_Ronald Weasly is a jerk! I won't talk to him again! I just wanted to protect Harry and Ron cared only about Quidditch! And I really don't know what happenned to Scabbers. I mean, I always thought this rat is stupid and weird, and I never liked it, but I would never let Crookshanks eat my best friend's pet! I mean..._

_You see? I knew that Crookshanks hadn't eaten Scabbers! But I wish he had. Because Scabbers is Peter Peddigrew, the one who really 'killed' Harry's parents. And now nothing can be proved and poor Sirius is still wanted and can't live with Harry! But anyway, everything's ok now. Oh, my dear Hagrid's so happy about Buckbeak's escape!_

_I'm at the Burrow. We're going to the Quidditch world cup. It will be great! Harry is here too. I changed my wardrobe. It's super! Some shirts are so low-cut! I also bought a dress- robe. It's light blue, it's very nice! I don't know, lately, I really want something to happen with a boy... I think that... never mind._

Fleur's knocking the door. Everybody's celebrating about our win against Voldemort, and the fact that Fred and the Lupins actually live, and she's having fun on her own, reading her diary! What is she? Crazy or something?  
'I'm coming, Fleur!'

Did you like it? I think it wasn't so good. I really hope you like it! Review, please! I'll be so glad!


	2. And now what?

Hermione went in the living room, where was the whole Weasly family. The battle was over. Voldemort didn't exist anymore. Everybody was tired from the last day's battle, and non-sleeping all night, but also so exited. They were celebrating. Fred had a deep cut next to his eye, Fleur had a bad headache, and Ginny had broken her ankle, but no one's laughter was forced. They were all so happy. Hermione of course was so happy too, but when everything was over, and they returned at the Burrow, she started worrying about Ron. She loved him more than anything else, but she was so ashamed about the kiss. A smiling mrs. Weasly, with bags under her eyes, and bloody robes (she was so busy cooking and celebrating, that she had only time to take a shower and didn't search for other clothes) hugged her motherly and told her: 'Come, dear, you hardly ate breakfast. We're expecting Tonks, Remus and the baby. Harry will finally see his god-son.

'That's great!' Hermione felt really happy about that, but then, she saw Ron who wasn't looking at her, and something heavy fell in her stomach. So was it over? No relationship? Just a kiss and that was it?

Harry put his arm round her shoulder. He looked so exhausted, but he was laughing. He got her to the couch where Ginny was lying, unable to walk. They sat next to her. Harry kissed Ginny. Fred, George and Ron were sitting in the couch next to them.

'Hey', George smiled, 'I think that when mum is happy, she cooks better!'

That seemed true, even if mrs. Weasly was always a great cook. Ron had his mouth full of chicken, but when he turned and saw Hermione, he started coughing.

Fortunately, the door knocked. Arthur Weasly opened, and Remus who seemed exhausted, but younger and excited, with Tonks who had bubblegum-pink hair and if somebody saw her, he couldn't believe that a day before she had been nearly dead, started hugging everybody. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed a big yellow port-bebé that Remus had placed on the floor.

'A, mon dieu!' shrieked Fleur happily. Tonks, smiling, hold out a very small baby, with a little brown hair. It had his little hand in his mouth, and seemed sleepy. It put his arm round her mother's neck.

Remus, proudly, caressed his wife and son, who now had light blue hair. Molly and Ginny Weasly had tears in their eyes. Fleur was giggling, Hermione was looking at it tenderly.

Harry got near them. 'Can I… you know… hold it?' he whispered.

Tonks gave clumsily Teddy to Harry, and said 'Wotcher!' with a baby-like voice.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, loved the baby!

An hour later, Tonks took Teddy in another room, Hermione was sure to breastfeed him, she put him sleep, and came to the living room again. Mr. Weasly had put muggle cds and they were all started dancing, except from Ginny, who couldn't, and Harry and George, who sat with her. Then, Remus and Tonks, sat next to them. She put her purple, now, and sweaty hair of her face, and cuddled her husband.

'We will go to the beach one of these days. The weather started getting so hot.' Remus said, 'it will be Teddy's first time. Do you wanna come with us, guys?'

'Yeah, but when Ginny's ankle is ok, so she can come.'

'Does it hurt?' asked Tonks.

'No, it's ok. I'll be fine in a week.'

But as Hermione looked at Ron, she thought that it wouldn't be ok… How could it? What would she do with Ron?


End file.
